This proposal is designed to compare taxol, platinum, and platinum and taxol in a Phase III multicenter trial coordinated by the Gynecologic Oncology Group and the NCI. Eligible patients are those who have Stage III or IV ovarian cancer spread throughout their abdomen or beyond, and were not able to have the tumors completed resected at surgery.